


Mistakes Like This

by TheMadQueenMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Unrequited Love, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: Michael invites Aleks over to talk about what they've been doing lately.





	Mistakes Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song 'Mistakes Like This' by Prelow ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdyAeGk0stM ) so feel free to listen to it while you get your heart broken lmao

It always happened like that. Michael would wake up early in the morning. Earlier than him. He would slowly move out of the bed so he wouldn’t wake the other. Quietly, he would lick up the clothes discarded from last night and slip them on. Every time he would give a sad glance to the other who still laid there sleeping. Michael knew his way from the bedroom to the front door by heart now. Many times he had walked this path. Always before the sun rises. Then it was outside he went. Phone in hand to call a ride home. Medicine swallowed down to ease the symptoms of a hangover and a shower to wash away the night’s events.

 

Michael didn’t want it to stop. As heartbreaking as it was, he couldn’t bring himself to stop it.

 

* * *

 

 

It started out at a party of sorts that Geoff threw to get all the crews together -a peace gathering- and have everyone get to know each other. Michael was way drunker than he intended. He was chatting with that weird Russian guy from Fake Chop. The two bonding over fire, video games, and their hatred for this party. Aleks said it first, inviting Michael over to his apartment. “To get away from the noise,” his words said, but his eyes said otherwise. Michael went with him. He knew what he was getting himself into, and he was okay with it.

 

The second time was a little different. Michael invited Aleks over to play some shitty co-op game and drink as much as they wanted. Michael came into Aleks this time. Alcohol clouding their vision and swirling their thoughts. Neither thought much of it. Each time after continued like this. It became almost a routine for the two.

 

 

* * *

 

Michael thought he could get away with it, just letting this all happen as a stress reliever for both of them. They were adults. This was fine. Then, Michael started to.. get feelings for Aleks. He started drinking less, catching up to the number of drinks the Russian was having. Tonight was it, he told himself, this was when he was going to tell Aleks. He never did. He was this time. He had everything planned out. Michael invited Aleks over leaving him to think their plans were the same as always.

 

When Aleks arrived, Michael sat him down on the couch. They loaded up a game and had a few beers. Michael was working up the confidence. They were halfway through a level now and couldn’t beat it. Aleks was mumbling frustrated sounding things about it that Michael didn’t really understand. Michael took a deep breath. He paused the game much to Aleks’s confusion. “We.. we need to talk,” Michael said. His voice was quiet and laced with anxiety.

 

“Dude, we were _almost_ done with that level,” Aleks protested but shut up at the look Michael gave him. “What’s going on, man?” Michael sighed and looked down at his lap. He was trying to find the words that just refused to show. Actions speak louder than words… right? Michael took a deep breath and still refused to look at Aleks. “I can’t keep doing this,” he muttered, “I… I like you- and not just as a friend or-or whatever the fuck we are. I really like you and I can’t fucking keep doing _this_.”

 

Michael mustered up enough courage to look at Aleks. For the first time this night, Michael actually looked at his appearance. Aleks had a grey beanie on. Something he did when he didn’t bother fixing his hair. Michael thought his messy hair was cute. Aleks was just wearing a white long sleeved shirt with mindless writing on it in black. He looked tired. Michael sighed. “Just… just say something. Anything. Goddamn, just fucking get up and tell me you’re leaving,” Michael leaned back and covered his face with his hands.

 

“I didn’t know you felt that way, dude,” Aleks finally spoke. His voice was quiet and confused. Michael didn’t look at him. He could tell what was going to happen. “I don’t feel the same. This… us? We’re just- whatever the fuck we are wasn’t supposed to spark _feelings_. It’s just a mistake,” Aleks muttered out. Michael felt the weight beside him lessen. He took his hands off his face to see Aleks had stood up. He was grabbing his things. “This was a mistake,” Aleks sighed, “We’re too sober for this shit, dude.” Michael swallowed back the heartache bubbling up in his throat.

  
He kept quiet as he watched Aleks leave, watched him walk right out the front door mumbling an apology. Michael waited until he heard the door close. He let out a deep breath and reached for the open beer bottle on the table. _A mistake_ . Aleks thought they were a fucking mistake. Michael could feel the pit in his stomach growing. He tried to fill it up with what was left in his beer bottle. Even adding a second, fuller one to the equation. He knew this is what would happen, but he still said it. They could’ve gone months without anything happening. Months that Michael would have relished in the younger man’s company. Yet, he messed it all up. He had to go and ruin what was already a _mistake_.


End file.
